Des promesses aux étoiles
by xxShimyxx
Summary: A Azkaban, l'espoir disparaît, pour ne laisser que les mauvais souvenirs. L'abandon prend ses droits et la vie fuit peu à peu. Les hommes changent à ne plus se reconnaître. Mais il reste toujours un espoir pour résister. Et Line est son espoir. SBxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hellow !_**

**_Me voila avec un nouveau texte, un peu différent, plus porté sur la psychologie que sur la romance... mais bien sûre, il y a de la romance ^^ On retrouve mon Siri-chou, mais plus vieux que d'habitude... _**

**_Que dire de plus? C'est un Two-Shot, la deuxième partie est déjà écrite, aussi longue et arrive bientôt (d'ici quelques jours, demain si je suis motivée ^^) L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et je l'ai mise sur papier presque d'un coup. Et j'ai passé un mois à relire... Donc c'est assez récent, comme écrit ^^_**

**_Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR (ça vous étonne?) et la chanson est à The Cure et s'appelle : Boys don't cry._**

**_Merci de lire ! =)_**

* * *

_**12 Square Grimmaurd, mars 1967**__. Douleur, pleurs, noir. Trop de douleur, trop de pleurs, trop de noir dans sa chambre. Chambre d'un enfant de sept ans, en larmes, dans le noir, et qui a mal, trop mal. Il aimerait partir loin, il aimerait être grand, grand comme sa cousine Andro', grand comme son oncle Alphard. Grand comme un adulte, et pouvoir partir loin. Sept ans, des larmes plein les yeux, des plaies parcourant son dos, recroquevillé sur son lit trop dur. Il entend les rires aigres en bas, les conversations qui continuent, il entend Kreattur dans le couloir marmonner des "Bien fait !" à mi-voix, il entend le silence pesant de sa chambre. Sept ans, seulement sept ans, et déjà un esprit de révolte. Déjà une envie de liberté. Il ne comprend pas ces règles, ces lois, ce racisme et cette intolérance. Lui, il ne veut que vivre. Il a sept ans, et il a osé dire à un repas de famille "Plus tard, je voudrais avoir une moto !" Il a sept ans, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi on l'a battu pour ça. Il a sept ans, il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Les étoiles semblent lui sourire. Il a sept ans, et il le promet._

_-Moi, Sirius Black, un jour je partirai. Et j'aurai une moto. Et je les oublierai._

_Sa voix fluette d'un enfant trop jeune brise le silence noir et s'envole par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ses mots, forts d'espoir et lourds de promesses, s'envolent dans le ciel étoilé, aussi haut que peut porter le regard du jeune garçon. Ils se mélangent à la voûte sombre et les étoiles semblent briller encore plus après._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, novembre 1981**. Il a envie de tout frapper, tout casser, de hurler, de crier, de rugir. Il a envie de lancer quelque sort, de lancer quelque objet. Il a envie de partir aussi, trop loin, trop vite, pour se calmer. On vient de l'enfermer dans sa cellule, et il sait que ce sera sa demeure pour le reste de sa vie. Perpétuité, il hait ce mot. 3m2, quatre murs gris, une couchette dure et pas de fenêtre. Sa chambre, sa demeure désormais. Il tient les barreaux à deux mains, et il hurle. Il hurle sa colère, son innocence, sa vengeance. Il hurle qu'un jour, il se vengera, il le promet, il le jure. "Moi, Sirius Black, je me vengerai ! Je sortirai d'ici, et je te rattraperai, Peter, sale traître !" Mais ses mots ne sont pas espoir, juste promesses. Et il n'y a aucune fenêtre pour les laisser atteindre les étoiles. Ils restent dans le couloir, et se dissipent lentement. Alors Sirius se laisse tomber au sol, la tête dans les mains. Déjà, il sent ses souvenirs qu'il avait voulu oublier remonter. Déjà, il sent tout ce qu'il avait enterré revenir. Alors il se laisse aller. Dans la douleur, dans le malheur. Dans l'abattement. Pour la deuxième fois en 21 ans. Pour la deuxième fois dans toute sa vie.

* * *

_**12 Square Grimmaurd, Décembre 1972**__. Sirius n'avait peur de rien. Ni des araignées, ni du noir, ni des dragons, ni des aventures, ni des punitions, ni de la douleur. Peur de rien. Douze ans, chef de file à Gryffondor, il ne peut pas avoir peur. Il avait tout supporté pendant déjà douze ans, les coups, les insultes, la douleur, le mal, la privation, il croyait qu'il résisterait à tout. Il pensait qu'il avait déjà tout connu. Il se pensait armure contre épée, digue contre mer, muraille contre armée. Il n'avait peur de rien avant. Mais là, blotti contre lui-même, il sent la peur l'envahir. Le silence l'étouffe, le froid l'étrangle et cette voix sifflante l'effraie. Il est là, il regarde par le trou de la serrure, il écoute. Une fois de plus, ce n'est pas insonorisé, ses parents trop confiants n'ont rien fait. Alors lui, Gryffondor trop curieux, il est là et il observe. Il voit ses parents avoir peur et acquiescer à tout ce que dit l'homme qu'il ne voit pas, il les voit trembler et blanchir pour la première fois de sa vie. Sirius a froid, trop froid. Le silence l'étouffe. Il bouge légèrement, mais le déplacement de poids sur le plancher suffit. L'homme qu'il ne connaît pas se retourne, et la porte s'ouvre. Regulus est là aussi, dans la salle, avec ses parents. Il vient, du haut de ses 11 ans, de réciter sa leçon. "Oui, Maître, dans 5 ans je vous rejoindrai." Leçon trop bien apprise que Sirius méprise. Qu'il connaît mais qu'il refuse de réciter. Il voit l'homme inconnu se retourner, et la lueur rouge dans les yeux l'effraie. Le glace. Le détruit. Il se sent trembler et défaillir, mais sa fierté reprend le dessus. Étirant son dos endolori, il lance :_

_-Je ne vous rejoindrai jamais._

_Trop fier, trop sûr, trop enfantin. Il croit encore au pouvoir des mots, il croit encore qu'il a le choix, il croit encore qu'on sera impressionné par lui et par sa candeur et sa force d'enfant. Mais il se rend compte qu'il a fait une erreur en entendant Voldemort se mettre à rire. Il comprend l'énormité de son erreur quand l'air siffle et que la douleur monte. Il porte la main à sa joue rougie et écorchée. La main de son père l'a touché, une fois de plus. C'est peut-être la dixième fois depuis le début de sa vie. Comme toujours, pour une gifle. Généralement, c'est Mère qui s'occupe de punir. Mais là, exception faite à la règle. Et dans le geste, la bague ancestrale des Black l'a heurté et blessé. Dans le geste, Orion a mis toute sa haine et sa rancœur, jusqu'à déchirer la peau de son fils. Le rire démoniaque cesse lentement, et l'homme se lève en sifflant :_

_-On verra ça, jeune Lion. Tu es un Black, la Magie Noire est en toi. Tu verras, dans 4 ans tu ne vivras que pour me rejoindre. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, tu me rejoindrais quand même. La soif de pouvoir… Et moi, j'aurai besoin de jeunes coqs dans ton genre._

_Sirius a peur. Il tourne les talons, et fuit. Fuir dans sa chambre, là où il se croit encore en sécurité. Là où il sera seul. Les mots de Voldemort sont ancrés en lui, à jamais. Il sent son destin tracé sous ses pieds et sa révolte s'estomper. Les larmes coulent, et l'abattement tombe. C'est trop lourd, trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Quand il ferme les yeux, Sirius pleure. Il en est persuadé, les mots sifflent et résonnent en lui. Plus tard, il sera un Mangemort._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, entre août et décembre 1982.** Un an qu'il est là, un an à revivre ses pires souvenirs. Il ne se reconnaît plus quand il voit son reflet. Trop émacié, trop maigre, trop malade, trop pâle. Il n'est plus lui-même, il ne se reconnaît plus. Un an qu'il est là, dans une cellule trop petite, trop noire et trop silencieuse. Au début, il avait froid. Les cellules d'Azkaban ne sont pas chauffées. Et comme tout le monde, il a oublié le froid. Parce que celui de son âme, celui qui a envahi son intérieur l'occupe trop. Et celui de l'air n'est rien en comparaison. Alors, pour ne plus penser, pour survivre, Sirius devient Patmol. Un chien noir trop maigre au poil abîmé prend sa place, et il s'oublie. S'oublier dans son Animagus, oublier de penser, ne pas se souvenir. Il veut s'oublier, c'est tout.

* * *

_**12 Square Grimmaurd, juillet 1977**__. Claquement de porte qui brise le silence. Sirius fulmine, tempête, hurle, se révolte. Il ne veut pas, il ne le fera jamais ! Il ne sera pas Mangemort. Non, jamais Mangemort. Sa mère le suit, son père aussi. Il monte l'escalier quatre à quatre, aussi vite qu'à Poudlard quand il est poursuivi par le concierge, aussi vite que si en haut, il y avait James qui l'attendait, ou Remus et Peter. Il court, et ouvre la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Comme toujours il s'y réfugie, son lieu à lui, son refuge, son coin, sa maison, son château, son domaine. Le lieu où il a prise sur tout. Ici, il décide, il ordonne, il administre. Il est le Roi de sa chambre, mais c'est pour lui comme le plus grand territoire. Il jette un coup d'œil aux filles moldues en bikini affichées aux murs, et il sourit. Il est heureux, il a su faire de ce lieu trop noir, trop silencieux et trop étouffant son endroit, sa chambre. Il a su se révolter, et il en remercie James, Remus & Peter. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, il n'aurait jamais osé dire non et se ressaisir, il aurait vécu dans l'idée de devenir un Mangemort, et il le serait devenu. Mais aujourd'hui, il dit non. Il fourre quelques affaires dans un sac à dos moldu, de l'argent, des photos, des souvenirs. Et il se redresse. Il entend ses parents arriver, hurler, leur baguette et la ceinture à la main. Mais il n'a plus 7 ans, il ne les laissera plus le toucher. Un dernier regard à la photo accrochée au mur. Il hésite. Il voudrait la prendre, mais elle est trop bien attachée. Et il en a d'autres, des centaines d'autres. Comme l'écharpe rouge et or, l'écharpe de Gryffondor. Il décide de les laisser derrière lui, en souvenir. Souvenir de lui, du fils tant décevant et haï, souvenir de sa révolte et de ce "Non !" parmi d'autres. Souvenir de Sirius Black, celui qui a dit non. Il sourit à cette pensée, et ressort de sa chambre. Il croise sa mère, son père qui lève la main. La main ornée de la bague des Black. Maison qui l'a blessé, touché, fait saigner. Fait pleurer. Sirius ne s'arrête pas, et il redescend les escaliers, encore plus vite qu'il ne les avait montés. Comme si en bas, il y avait James, Remus et Peter en danger, comme si en bas, il y avait Line. En bas, il n'y a que sa liberté et ses choix. Et c'est peut-être mieux que tout. Sirius franchit la porte, et la sent se refermer derrière lui. Il a fait son choix. Le retour en arrière n'est plus possible. Il se retourne, et vit sa maison, non, son ancienne maison disparaître dans les bâtiments moldus l'entourant. Les larmes coulent, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Il est Sirius Black, et il n'a plus de famille. Il est seul. Plus de famille, plus d'attaches, plus de maison, plus de noms, juste des idées, des idéaux, des mots et une fierté. Sirius Black, sans famille, s'enfonce dans le parc derrière lui. Il a 16 ans._

* * *

**Azkaban, janvier 1984**. Le chien noir frémit, et sa silhouette devint soudainement floue. Un homme maigre, émacié et peu entretenu apparaît à sa place, couché à même le sol. Un homme trop fatigué, qui paraît avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans. Il n'en a que 24. Patmol est Sirius, pour une fois. Le chien est homme, et l'homme a faim. Et soif. Alors Sirius se traîne jusqu'au broc d'eau, et se regarde dans le liquide croupi. Et ne se reconnaît plus. Il cherche un point auquel se raccrocher, et avale goulûment son pain sec en même temps. Il ne reconnaît pas ce visage, cette peau, ces lèvres, ces cheveux. Il ne reconnaît rien. Mais son regard accroche, et il plonge ses yeux dans les yeux gris de son reflet. Si, ça il le reconnaît. Son regard. Vainqueur, fier, plein d'espoir et d'avenir. Vengeur aussi. Il le reconnaît. Même ses pires souvenirs, que les Détraqueurs l'ont fait revivre, n'ont pas pu altérer ça. Alors Sirius saisit le broc, et boit. Il boit l'eau, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'il est là. Et il veut se battre. Il a 24 ans, sa vie n'est pas finie.

* * *

_**Poudlard, Octobre 1977**_

_-Dégage. Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Sirius, dégage !_

_Sirius baisse la tête, ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser encore une fois. Il ne s'est jamais excusé autant de fois que cette journée-là. Mais Remus détourne la tête, fatigué, pâle. Sirius voit les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de son ami. Alors il dégage. Il fuit. Et il n'a plus de chambre où se réfugier. Alors il erre, dans le château, évitant tout le monde. Il ne peut pas retourner au dortoir, il a trop honte. Il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi con, aussi prévisible, et lâcher à Rogue le nom de la Cabane Hurlante un soir de Pleine Lune. Remus lui en veut. Il aurait pu tuer. Et Sirius sait à quel point son ami à peur de ça, à quel point il se hait déjà assez pour être un monstre. James aussi lui en veut. Il aurait pu mourir. Remus, Rogue, et lui aussi. James. Mort. Par sa faute. Sirius comprend. Peter lui en veut aussi. Parce que dans les yeux de Remus, il a vu la douleur. Et il a peur que les Maraudeurs se cassent à cause de ça. Il a peur, déjà trop lâche. Alors Sirius erre. Il est perdu, perdu en lui, perdu. Il ne sait pas où il est, pas où il va. Hier, il était le meilleur, le champion, le Prince, le Roi. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus que le pire, le crétin, le con, l'imbécile, le mendiant, le traître. Il n'est plus que ça. Il regrette. Il a mal. Mais il ne pleure pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il refuse de pleurer. Il a mal, il est seul. Vraiment seul. Sirius Black, sans amis, sans famille._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, juillet 1984**. Sirius ouvre les yeux. Il est sur sa couchette trop dure, en humain. Il n'est pas devenu Patmol depuis deux mois. Il veut tenir, il veut réussir. Mais là, le souvenir est trop dur. Trop dur, beaucoup trop dur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi seul et aussi abandonné. Après Voldemort, la solitude avait toujours été sa deuxième peur. Et le regard de Remus l'avait bouleversé. Marqué. Blessé. Pourtant, c'était à lui de s'excuser. Sirius garde les yeux ouverts, et s'étire. Il regarde à l'extérieur de sa cellule, et pose ses yeux sur une masse inerte, dans la cellule d'en face, qu'il sait être un homme. Qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Un homme abattu qui ne bouge plus. Alors, pour ne pas lui ressembler, Sirius bouge. Un peu. Et se recouche. Il n'y a que ça à faire ici. Laisser tomber, accepter le malheur. Se recoucher. Mais il ne veut pas. Alors il se recouche, et veut résister.

* * *

_**Godric Hollows, Avril 1981**__. Des pleurs, un sourire, un rire. Sirius tient Harry dans ses bras, le petit bout à 9 mois. Son filleul a 9 mois. Il le rend à ses parents, sourire aux lèvres, et transplane rapidement. Et pendant le sourire s'efface. Il sait que ce soir, ça va être dur. Pour lui, pour elle. Il apparaît devant la porte de l'appartement, et entre. Son appartement. Le leur. Il la referme derrière, elle cette porte, et la verrouille. Illusion qui lui permet de croire que ça empêchera Line de passer, simple idée toute faite. Sirius passe une main dans ses cheveux. Et arrive dans le salon. Line est là, déjà. Assise sur le canapé, elle se lève aussitôt. Il faut qu'ils parlent. Alors ils parlent. Enfin, surtout Line. Sirius, lui, écoute. Il l'écoute, et chacun des mots de la jeune femme se grave en lui. En lettres de feu, en lettres de fer. Se gravent au fer rouge, il s'en souviendra toujours. Elle lui reproche des choses qu'il a faites, d'autres pas. Elle lui reproche des gestes qu'il fait, d'autres qu'il ne fait plus. Elle lui reproche des mots qu'il dit, et surtout ceux qu'il ne dit plus. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, et lui dit qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Elle l'aimait quand il l'aimait, elle l'aimait toujours quand il a ne savait plus. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il l'aime encore, elle ne l'aime plus, par sa faute. Trop de mots dits, trop d'engueulades. Il a dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, mais c'est trop tard. Dernier baiser, derniers mots. Elle effleure son collier, sa petite pierre grise qui brille mystérieusement, hésite, le garde. Dernier souvenir, aussi. Elle saisit sa valise déjà prête, et sort de la pièce comme un courant d'air. Line, son ange, son cœur, sa belle, son étoile, partie. Rageur, Sirius ne comprend pas encore. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il ne réalise pas. Et quand il comprend enfin, il n'arrive pas à pleurer. Il n'y arrive plus. Le silence est trop lourd, trop pensant. Il se sent trop seul. Alors il allume la musique, son appareil moldu lecteur de 45 tours. Un album se lance. Une chanson aussi. "Boy's don't cry", The Cure, chanson de 1980. L'année précédente. Il adorait cet album, Line le vénérait. Il écoute. Et il comprend. _

_**"I would tell you**_

_**That I loved you**_

_**If I thought that you would stay**_

_**But I know that it's no use**_

_**That you've already**_

_**Gone away**_

_**Misjudged your limit**_

_**Pushed you too far**_

_**Took you for granted**_

_**I thought that you needed me more**_

_**Now I would do most anything**_

_**To get you back by my side**_

_**But I just keep on laughing**_

_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_

_**Because boys don't cry**__**"**_


	2. Espoir

**_Hellow ! _**

**_Voila la deuxième partie de ce Two-Shot, plus joyeuse =) _**

**_Pour se souvenir : Sirius, enfermé à Azkaban, a revécu différents souvenirs très tristes de sa vie, comme son enfance, sa première rencontre avec Voldy', sa plus grande engueulade avec les Maraudeurs... Mais il décide de résister, quand il remarque qu'il ne se reconnait plus dans son reflet. Alors, il revoit sa rupture avec sa petite amie, Line, qu'il aimait depuis trèèèès longtemps._**

**_Merci aux lecteurs, et aux revieweurs ! (parce que oui, comme tous les auteurs, j'adooore les reviews xD)_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Azkaban, janvier 1985**. Sa rupture avec Line. Sirius était appuyé au barreau, et laissait son regard errer dans sa cellule trop petite. Sa rupture… Il ne pensait pas la revivre. Il ne pensait pas revoir un seul de ses moments avec Line. Étrangement, ça ne lui a pas fait mal de revivre ce souvenir. Les Détraqueurs se sont trompés. Il avait souffert sur le coup, mais avec le recul, il avait compris. Elle méritait mieux, elle est heureuse maintenant. Il le sait. Juste avant qu'il soit emprisonné, elle sortait de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Il était heureux pour elle. Il l'aime encore, Line. Line, sa Line, son ange, sa douceur, son cœur, sa belle, son étoile. Alors il voulait son bonheur, et il n'était pas avec lui. En plus, il s'était fait emprisonné un an après. Non, elle n'aurait pas été heureuse avec lui. Il en est persuadé. Alors Sirius se laisse glisser contre les barreaux. Il vient de comprendre. Ce souvenir l'a rendu heureux, un tout petit peu heureux. Il vient de comprendre comment résister. On l'attaque à coup de malheur, on le blesse à coup de souvenirs. Il va riposter à coup de bonheur et se panser avec des souvenirs. Et ce que les Détraqueurs ignorent, c'est qu'il a plus vécu de bonheur que de malheur. Qu'il a eu 13 ans avec ses amis et avec Line et seulement 11 chez lui.

* * *

_**Poudlard, année inconnue**__. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, c'est la fête. Une fête comme beaucoup d'autres, comme après tous les matchs victorieux de Quidditch, comme pendant les vacances, comme après les examens, comme pour les bonnes nouvelles, comme pour les anniversaires, comme pour les week-ends où l'on s'ennuyait. Une simple fête, il y en a eu des dizaines, des centaines peut-être pendant les années à Poudlard de Sirius. Et il danse, il fume un peu, il boit un peu, il drague beaucoup. Des fous rires, des clins d'œil. James, Remus, Peter & lui. Lui, James, Remus & Peter. Remus, lui, Peter & James. Peter, James, lui & Remus. Ensemble, toujours ensemble, tout le temps. Soirées, fêtes, pour l'important comme pour le reste. Confidences, amitié, engueulades, blagues, sport, fous rires. Tout le temps. Ils sont connus, respectés, admirés et enviés. On envie leur amitié, leur entente. Et à cette fête, une photo est prise. Une belle photo, tous les quatre ensemble, se tenant par les épaules, en train de rire, de s'éclater. En train de profiter. Ils ont entre 14 et 16 ans, on ne sait pas, c'est trop flou, c'est trop sombre, trop coloré, c'est trop une ambiance de fête pour savoir. Une belle photo, photo de Line. Line & la photographie, sa passion. Une belle photo et un beau souvenir._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, avril 1986**. Sirius passe une main dans ses cheveux, et ses lèvres se plissent. Ce n'est pas un sourire, mais ça aurait pu. C'était le maximum qu'il arrivait à faire ici. Azkaban tue les sourires, les rires et les joies. Azkaban est un meurtrier, responsable d'un génocide de joie. Azkaban est la mort, tout comme Poudlard est la vie aux yeux de Sirius. Azkaban n'est pas une prison, c'est un poison lent. Sirius secoue la tête à la manière d'un chien, et se lève pour s'étirer. Son dos craque, et il émet un grognement de contentement. Un vif courant d'air le frappe dans la nuque, et il se retourne vivement. La porte de sa cellule vient de s'ouvrir, et un Détraqueur lui fit signe de sortir. Il obéit rapidement, et à peine sortit, il observe un jeune homme qu'il ne connaît pas prendre sa place. Il savoure l'air libre, même si c'est le même qu'avant. Rien que l'impression de ne plus être enfermé le réjouit. Ses lèvres s'étirent, s'étirent… Jusqu'à former l'esquisse d'un fantôme d'ombre de sourire. Mais c'est déjà plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait ici. Le Détraqueur sent cette joie, et l'aspire immédiatement. Le sourire disparaît, il n'aura été qu'une fraction de secondes. Mais Sirius le sait. C'est prometteur, il résiste. Il entre dans sa nouvelle cellule, et se retint de sourire de nouveau. Il y a une fenêtre. Ses mots atteindront les étoiles.

* * *

_**Poudlard, mai 1976.**__ Un coup de vent faire pencher les brins d'herbe et bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Ce simple bruit, répété sans fin, meuble le silence de la nuit. Bruit de la nature qui s'endort, bruit de la vie qui continue. Et les étoiles s'allument, une par une, comme des bougies loin, bien trop loin. Et pourtant si proches. Comme le plafond magique, mais en plus beau. Beaucoup plus beau. Chaque point est comme une lueur d'espoir, comme une lumière qui guide. Sirius soupire de bien-être. Il est bien, là. Il essaie de voir les constellations, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est nul en Astronomie. Alors, il laisse Line l'aider, le guider. Il la laisse parler sa voix claire et chantante, et suit ses doigts fins. Quand le sage montre la Lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt… Alors il regardait le doigt, l'étoile. Les deux. Il ne voulait pas être sage, il ne voulait pas être comme Lily, mais être idiot… Ce n'était pas son but non plus. Alors il regardait les deux. Quand elle lui montra l'étoile Sirius, il sourit. Il fixa l'étoile, la fixa longtemps. Ce petit point blanc dans le ciel, au milieu d'autres. C'était lui, c'était lui. Lui en blanc, et non lui en noir. Il sourit à cette pensée, et se mit sur le flanc, tourné vers Line. Elle le regardait. Ils souriaient, tous les deux, sans raison. C'était une nuit étoilée de mai, ils étaient dehors après le couvre-feu. Elle était sage et lui idiot, mais il s'en foutait. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Line, en un parfait accord. Il en savoura le parfum délicat et la douce texture. Et lentement, doucement, ils s'embrassèrent. Et même les yeux fermés, Sirius croyait voir les étoiles. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit les yeux, puis le visage de Line. Et c'était ses étoiles._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, janvier 1988**. La lune lance quelques rayons argentés dans la cellule de Sirius. Elle éclaire quelques centimètres carrés de sol, et s'arrête sur le mur. Lui, il s'est mis dans le rayon, et il savoure la sensation d'être éclairé, même si ce n'est qu'une raie de son visage, même si ce n'est que la pâle lueur de la Lune. C'est la pleine Lune, constate-t-il avec tristesse. Il devrait y être, là-bas, avec Remus. A l'aider, à le soutenir, à l'amuser. A faire en sorte que la nuit passe plus vite, comme avant, comme pendant leurs 7 années à Poudlard. Il le sait, il le sent. Mais Peter a tout gâché. Et lui aussi, en refusant d'être leur gardien du secret. Et il regrette, il regrette, il regrette. Il sent que Remus est seul, seul, seul, comme lui. Il sent que Remus devient bête, sans limites, il sent que l'horreur envahit son ami. Il aimerait y être, il devrait y être. Il maudit Peter, il le maudit sans limites, il regarde les étoiles à travers la trop petite fenêtre. Mais il ne dit rien. Ses mots ne s'envoleront pas vers les étoiles. Les promesses de sang ne méritent pas d'y aller, elles ne doivent pas les souiller. Les étoiles sont trop pures pour ça.

* * *

_**Poudlard, novembre 1976**__. Le soleil se lève lentement, et le chien noir se brouille rapidement, pour laisser place à un bel adolescent, bientôt adulte. Sirius se relève, et part rapidement, suivi de James et Peter. Ils laissent Remus là, dans la cabane hurlante, nu, épuisé, blessé. Mais ils le doivent. Sous la cape, ils croisent l'infirmière. Le soleil se lève, et arrivé dans le hall, Sirius se dégage de la cape. Sans attendre, sans un mot, il prend la direction de la tour de Serpentard. C'est son tour d'enclencher la blague mise en place deux jours plus tôt, il s'est auto désigné. Le moins blessé, le plus en forme, le plus motivé. Il doit se venger, se venger de Rogue, d'Avery et de Nott, de Lestrange aussi. Tous ces Serpentard. Il déclenche le piège, et s'en va, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, souriant, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Personne n'a rien vu. Et il s'en va, retourne dans sa salle commune. Line est là, levée à l'aube. Elle ne sait pas pour Remus, elle croit juste qu'il était ailleurs, sortit, à cause d'une insomnie. Elle le croit toutes les pleines lunes où elle le voit ailleurs, elle ne cherche pas à savoir. Elle est parfaite, discrète mais présente, forte mais fragile, elle est belle mais pas vulgaire, elle est parfaite. Sirius s'avance vers elle, l'enlace, l'embrasse. Comme au premier soir, il se sent s'envoler. Son étoile, son cœur, elle est tout. Ils s'assoient, elle a vu James et Peter rentrer, elle lui demande ce qu'il faisait. Il hésite à lui dire, elle aime autant que lui les Serpentards. Mais il se tait, l'embrasse, et la fait parler. Elle ne doit pas entendre parler de vengeance, ou de Remus, pas de méchanceté ou de sang. Il ne veut pas qu'elle connaisse leurs jeux dangereux ou leurs blagues perverses. Elle est trop pure, trop parfaite pour ça. Ces choses ne méritent pas d'être connues par elle, elles ne doivent pas la souiller. Line est une étoile, elle est au-dessus de ces horreurs terrestres. Sirius, lui, n'est que son admirateur, son prétendant. Qu'un homme amoureux d'une étoile. iI ne la mérite pas. Mais il est trop homme pour se forcer à la laisser pour son bien, alors il cède, il l'aime, il la protège. Line est son étoile, elle ne doit pas tout savoir._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, avril 1989. **Ça fait huit ans qu'il est là. Enfin, presque. Il vient de voir l'enterrement de Barty Croupton Junior, et sur la tombe, c'était écrit 1989. Alors il sait maintenant. Sirius ne regrette pas Croupton, il ne le connaissait pas. Il l'a entendu hurler, comme tout le monde le fait, puis se taire, comme tout le monde finit par faire. On ne peut pas hurler tout le temps. Tout le monde finit par se taire, et le silence revient, noir, seul, pensant et irrémédiable. Sirius se lève, et regarde l'extérieur par sa fenêtre minuscule. Il voit la mer déchaînée, le soleil calme et les nuages paisibles. Ça lui fait du bien. Il va compter les jours, maintenant. Il va essayer. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il tienne, pour qu'il réussisse. Pour qu'il résiste et pour qu'il sache. Ça fait huit ans aussi qu'il a rompu avec Line. Exactement huit ans. Il pense à elle, et pendant que le soleil se couche, ses pensées s'envolent. Il n'a pas besoin de mots, cette fois, pour les voir se mêler aux étoiles. Son visage dans ses souvenirs embrumés suffit. Elle est une étoile, elle mérite d'être dans le ciel. Et d'y rester.

* * *

_**Poudlard, décembre 1977.**__ C'est leur dernier Noël à Poudlard, ils le savent tous. Et ils y sont restés, pour en profiter. Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Line, Lily, Marianne, tous dans des canapés, affalés les uns sur les autres, à engloutir des chocolats et des bonbons. 24 décembre, ils attendent le père Noël d'après Lily, les elfes d'après Marianne. Ils attendent tout simplement, en grands enfants qu'ils sont, de voir leur cadeaux, de les ouvrir et d'en être heureux. De se rendre compte qu'ils ont des amis merveilleux et de les enlacer les larmes aux yeux. De les voir ouvrir leurs cadeaux, la peur au ventre, et les voir sourire. Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais ça sera magique. Un Noël à Poudlard, le dernier. Ils ont 17 ans, et ils peuvent encore se permettre d'être des enfants pour une soirée. Ils sont encore à l'école, et ils préfèrent faire semblant d'ignorer ce qui les attend dehors. Line dans les bras de Sirius, Lily à côté de James, Remus draguant Marianne et Peter mangeant seul, observant les autres, en retrait. Il plaisante, il sourit, il parle, mais il est seul. Sirius ne s'en rend pas compte, il admire son étoile, sa chance. Il espère que ça lui plaira, le cadeau qu'il a acheté avec l'argent d'Alphard. Un pendentif fait avec une pierre d'étoile._

* * *

_  
_

**Azkaban, août 1990**. Du bruit dans le couloir. Sirius ouvre un œil, pour voir passer une délégation d'Auror. Maugrey Fol Œil est là, et le regarde au passage. L'œil magique de son ancien ami le scrute, le détaille. Mais Sirius ne relève pas la tête. Il ne veut pas les voir, ces Aurors qui l'ont trahi, qui ne l'ont pas cru, qui ne lui ont pas fait confiance. Il voit Maugrey disparaître, et un homme noir en costume africain s'arrêter devant lui, le regarder. Il ne connaît pas, il doit être jeune. Et le Black lui sourit, et s'éloigne rapidement. Il rejoint son groupe qui va ré-interroger un quelconque prisonnier. Lui, Sirius, on ne l'a même pas interrogé. Pas une seule fois. Il était coupable, c'était évident. Tout le monde le croit. Pourtant, dans le regard du Black, Sirius a cru déceler quelque chose, comme la confiance, l'espoir. Comme si l'homme savait. Pourtant, il ne peut pas. Sirius referme l'œil, et décide d'oublier ça. Ça ne change rien à son état, rien à sa condition, rien à son emprisonnement. Il doit passer sa vie ici, peu importe qu'un homme seul pense qu'il est innocent. En se rendormant, il sait qu'il fait une erreur. Une personne, ça change tout.

* * *

_**Poudlard, juin 1978**__. Dernier jour à Poudlard, ils le savent tous. Demain, ils s'en iront, et ne se reverront peut-être jamais. Ils le savent tous. Sirius tient Line contre lui, il ne veut pas la perdre. Acte stupide car ils seront en colocation, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne la mérite pas, mais il ne veut pas la perdre. Simple humain égoïste, il se considère comme tel. James le rejoint, seul, et s'assoit sans dire un mot. Il ne va pas bien, Sirius le sent, Sirius le sait. Alors il lâche Line, qui discrète, s'éloigne sans un mot, sans un bruit, juste avec une promesse transmise par ses yeux bleus. Et James explique, d'une voix hachée, détruite, désespérée. Lily pense qu'il l'a trompée. Lily ne veut plus de lui. Elle croit qu'il était avec cette Jessica, ou Katrina, ou Pamela, ou Melinda, enfin, cette fille de Poufsouffle qui le drague depuis deux mois. Elle le croit coupable, et il n'a rien fait. Sirius sait, Sirius comprend. Il prend son meilleur ami dans ses bras, et murmure qu'il le croit, et qu'il doit aller parler à Lily. James sourit, reprend confiance, repart. Line revient, se blottit dans les bras de Sirius. Une seule personne à croire James l'a fait changé d'avis. Une personne, ça change tout, songe Sirius en embrassant Line. Et une étoile, ça crée un univers._

* * *

_  
_

**Septembre 1991**. Sirius tape contre le mur. Il se fait mal, mais il s'en moque. Il le retape. Il ne dérange personne, il le sait. Les autres sont trop focalisés dans leurs propres malheurs pour penser encore au monde extérieur. Mais pas Sirius. Il a appris à résister, à penser. Sa fenêtre l'a aidé, l'a sauvé, l'a ressuscité. Mais maintenant, il s'en veut. Il compte les jours et il sait que maintenant, il est en septembre 1991 et qu'Harry fait sa rentrée. Et surtout, qu'il n'est pas là-bas, à King Cross, à le réconforter en l'absence de ses parents, à le faire sourire, à le faire promettre d'écrire. Harry ignore son existence, et ça lui fait mal. Alors il frappe, il frappe. Il imagine la tête de Peter sur le mur, et il frappe. Il saigne, il se fait mal. Il regarde sa main rougie, noircie par la pierre, et soupire. Frapper le mur ne le ferra pas être à la gare pour Harry. Mais ça le soulage. Alors Sirius souffle sur son poing, et frappe.

* * *

_**Londres, août 1979**__. Rires, joies, sourire, cris. Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel bleu, sans nuage, c'est une journée parfaite pour ce qui doit être un mariage parfait. Sirius remet en place son col, et rejoint Line au buffet. Il n'en revient pas de la confiance que lui témoignait James. Il allait être son témoin… D'accord, ils se l'étaient promis quand ils étaient en deuxième ou troisième année, mais quand même, il n'en revient pas. Souriant, il regarde Line, et il l'embrasse. James épouse Lily, il s'y attendait. Dès qu'il les avait vus en première année, ça lui avait paru évident que ce serait elle que James épouserait. Il regarde Line, et songe à la demander en mariage. Mais non, il ne le fera pas. Trop persuadé qu'il ne la mérite pas, il ne veut pas l'attacher à lui. Il veut garder intactes sa pureté et sa liberté d'étoile, il ne veut pas la souiller en l'attachant à un pauvre humain égoïste comme lui. Alors, il lui sourit, il l'embrasse, et il entre dans l'église pour le mariage. Il est témoin de son frère de cœur, il est heureux. Et un jour, peut-être qu'un jour, James sera témoin à son mariage à lui. De son mariage avec Line. Oui, Sirius espère. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, et regrette qu'il n'y ait pas d'étoiles pour leur confier son désir._

* * *

_  
_

**Décembre 1992**. Merry Christmas Sirius, chantonne Sirius dans sa cellule. Assis en tailleur sur sa couchette, il s'amuse à meubler le silence trop lourd d'Azkaban par des chansonnettes qui lui rappelle ses Noëls à Poudlard. Il s'amuse à faire enrager Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine tant haïe qui est à peine quelques cellules de lui. Elle l'entend, et ça l'énerve. Alors il continue. Elle ignore que c'est lui, elle est trop folle pour le reconnaître. Merry Christmas… Les Détraqueurs arrivent, approchent, mais Sirius continue. Il se révolte, il ne se résigne pas. Il résiste. Merry Christmas. Quelques mots qu'il n'a pas entendus depuis plus de dix ans, et qui lui mettent du baume au cœur. Il pense à James et sa façon de le hurler, à Lily qui le frappait avant de le répéter plus doucement, à Line qui le murmurait avant de l'embrasser, à Remus qui le souriait, à Peter…. Non, pas Peter. Merry Christmas. Sirius le chasse de ses pensées, il ne veut pas gâcher la nuit de Noël à cause de Peter. Ce sale rat a assez gâché de choses comme ça. Il continue de chanter, et les Détraqueurs passent. Merry Christmas. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs heureux, juste des mots qui s'échappent par la fenêtre et volent au-dessus de la mer. Merry Christmas à la Terre entière, chantonne Sirius. Ce soir, c'est Noël. Et il n'en veut à personne.

* * *

_**Londres, 31 juillet 1980.**__ Assis sur un siège blanc, trop blanc, Sirius prend la tête dans ses mains. Il est seul dans ce couloir trop blanc, inquiet et heureux à la fois. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise, c'est trop blanc, sans couleur, sans noirceur. Lui, Sirius Black, a besoin de sa part de noir. Autrement il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Résidu de son enfance, peut-être. Mais là, peu lui importe le nombre d'heures qu'il va passer dans ce couloir. Il attend. Line n'est pas là, elle travaille, elle viendra. Et lui attend. La porte en face de lui s'ouvre, et Sirius saute sur ses pieds. Il est pâle, fatigué, mais il est là, vif et vivace. L'infirmière le laisse entrer, doucement. James se retourne. Il porte un enfant dans ses bras et le donne à Sirius en souriant. Lily les regarde, épuisée. Sirius prend l'enfant, le bébé, et le regarde et sourit. James parle, mais il ne l'entend pas. Il relève la tête, demande de répéter. Et il écarquille les yeux, regarde l'enfant. Regarde Harry. Hoche la tête. Il remercie James et Lily, et va rendre l'enfant à sa mère. Sirius Black a toujours eu des amis, il le sait. Mais maintenant, quand il contemple Harry, son filleul, dans les bras de sa mère, il sait qu'il a aussi une famille._

* * *

_  
_

**Août 1993**. Un chien noir sort de la mer et s'allonge sur la plage, épuisé. Il ne veut pas se reposer tout de suite, pas maintenant. Alors il reste couché, et regarde le ciel, de ses grands yeux canins. Il regarde les étoiles, il savoure l'air frais qui entre dans ses poumons épuisés. Il écoute le bruit des vagues qui éclatent, des feuilles qui bruissent et des quelques oiseaux qui chantent. Il profite de cet instant jouissif, et finit par fermer les yeux. Sa respiration ralentit. Il sent Azkaban derrière lui, il sait qu'il a laissé l'article dans sa cellule. Il remercie Fudge en silence qui lui a donné l'article, l'Auror noir qui lui a de nouveau sourit. Maintenant qu'il est dehors, il va pouvoir se venger. Il va pouvoir revoir Harry et Remus. Et peut-être même Line.

* * *

_**Londres, novembre 1980.**__ Les feuilles tombent des arbres, tombent et tombent dans une danse mordorée. Arabesques élégantes, rouges, jaunes et oranges qui cachent le ciel trop gris. Sirius virevolte entre les feuilles, les évite avec grâce, se refusant d'interrompre leur course vers le sol, où elles se poseront sans pouvoir voler de nouveau. Et Line le suit, en riant. Elle le suit, elle le tient par la main, comme deux jeunes amoureux qu'ils sont. Il rit, il sourit, il la fait tourner au milieu des feuilles, et finit par penser qu'une étoile n'a pas sa place sur Terre. La beauté de Line, le rayonnement qu'elle a sur lui , éclipse toute la beauté de l'automne. Il est le seul à le voir, les moldus passent à côté sans comprendre. Parfois un sourire attendri, mais aucun ne remarque la beauté unique de Line. Sirius l'attire à lui, et l'embrasse. Les feuilles les entourent, et tournoient, célébrant leur amour. Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, et continuent leur promenade, souriants, riants, heureux. Sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps._

* * *

_  
_

**Londres, Juillet 1994.** Line sort de chez elle, comme souvent. Elle regarde son jardin trop calme, trop simple, trop parfait, et soupire. Elle trouve sa vie trop monotone, trop exemplaire, trop clichée depuis 12 ans. Elle regrette Sirius et ses idioties, elle regrette le nouveau et l'inattendu, elle regrette leur romantisme persistant même après leur deuxième année ensemble, elle regrette leurs habitudes idiotes ou connes, elle regrette leurs silences et leurs discussions, elle le regrette lui. Line soupire, et s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc moldu, près du Square Grimmaurd. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne connaît pas le Square Grimmaurd, il ne lui a jamais montré. Elle sort la Gazette, camouflée sous l'apparence d'un journal moldu, et commence à lire. Elle parcourt les pages sans les voir, encore trop dans ses souvenirs. Elle tombe sur un encart à moitié camouflé. Sirius Black, attrapé par le ministère, mais s'est échappé. Elle soupire de soulagement. Il est libre… Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. C'est un criminel, c'est écrit, c'est connu, elle ne devrait pas sourire, elle ne devrait pas être heureuse. Mais elle l'est. Elle n'a jamais compris qu'il ait tué ces moldus ou dénoncer James et Lily. Elle ne l'a jamais cru capable de tuer. Mais les preuves sont là, dit le ministère, dit son mari, disent ses amis, alors elle ne dit rien et soupire. Line sourit, et relève les yeux. Devant elle, un grand chien noir la fixe. Un de ses chiens imposants et magnifiques qui vous marquent par sa force et son intelligence. La profondeur de son regard la trouble, mais elle ne dit rien. Pourquoi parler à un chien ? Qu'aurait-elle à lui dire ? Un instant, elle envisage lui parler de Sirius. De son espoir, de son bonheur, de son amour, de ses regrets. Mais non. Elle se relève, et s'éloigne. Elle sait, elle sent qu'elle fait une erreur. Elle aurait dû… Elle se retourne une dernière fois, et effleure son collier. Sa petite pierre grise mais lumineuse, sa pierre d'étoile. Petite pierre qui a cessé de briller un soir d'Avril 1981. Le chien n'est plus là. Elle croit voire son ombre disparaître dans les fourrés, mais peut-être est-ce un effet du soleil de juillet. Line baisse la tête, et retourne chez elle. Retourne à sa maison trop rangée, à son jardin trop propre, à ses enfants trop parfaits et à son mari trop gentil. Elle retourne à sa vie trop clichée, trop parfaite qui la dégoûte. A sa vie ordinaire qui s'est tant éloignée de ses idéaux et du ciel. Elle sait très bien que depuis douze ans, elle n'a plus rien d'une étoile. Qu'elle n'en était une qu'aux yeux de Sirius. Et que cet idiot de Gryffondor a changé sa vie.

* * *

_**The end !**_

_**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Personnages, émotions, notion du temps ?**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu =)**_

_**xxShimyxx**_


End file.
